love recipe
by Dinda Hatake
Summary: sakura ingin sekali membuat kan bekal untuk kakashi sensei.guru tercintanya.tapi keinginan sakura terhambat hanya karna sakura gak bisa bikin kue?...


LOVE RECIPE!

AUTHOR: DINDA HATAKE

CHAPTER: 1

Sakilas cerita: membuatkan sabuah bekal untuk seorang salah satu cara untuk

mengikat hati laki-laki ,kalo kita gak bias masak?...itulah masalah yang sekarang

menimpa ingin sekali membuatkan bekal untuk guru kakashi

keinginannya terhambat hanya karna sakura tidak bias masak?.......

Hahaha!ini adalah fic pertama sekitar 7 hari tuk susah

sekali!.mungkin aku emang gak berbakat dalam menulis !...hiks!...sungguh

malangnya hidup ku *plak!*.ya sudah lah..kalo begitu,silahkan nikmati fic ngaco n geje ini.

Semoga anda terhibur~~~ -^_^-

LOVE RECIPE!

CHAPTER: 1

"Huaaaaa!....akhirnya selesai juga!"sakura menghela napas melihat kue black

forest bikinan sendiri,kini tlah terdandan beberapa cherry yang tersusun rapi

melingkar.

"ya~~ walaupun hanya sebuah kue black forest,tapi pasti sensei suka!."sakura perlahan

mengangkat kue black forestnya,dan mencium aroma kue black forestnya

"hmm….harum~baunya aja udah rasanya,pasti selangit"sakura memang bangga

atas hasil jerih ,sangking bangganya,malah jadi sombong.

"coba cicipi ah~…."sakura dengan isengnya memotong satu bagian untuk hati

riang nan gembira,sakura mulai melahap …..pertamanya sih enak….tapi kok lama

-lama….

"HOOEEEEEEK!......KUE MACAM APA INI?" sakura langsung memuntahkan kue black

forestnya yang ada di mulut,ke dalam lubang toilet.

Masih dalam memuntahkan kuenya,sakura saja tadi ia tidak iseng-iseng mencicipi

kuenya,dan langsung memberikanya kepada kakashi sensei begitu saja…mungkin fic ini akan

selesai sampai sini juga.

"knapa nih?....kok jadi begini?...mang aku salah masukin apa ke adonan ku tadi?...apa

jangan-jangan aku tadi gak sengaja masukin racun tikus?....."sakura keluar dari kamar mandi

dengan wajah seperti orang yang habis melihat

!......ssyyeeereeemm!.....

Sakura perlahan mendekati meja dapurnya yang seperti kapal titanic yang

terbelah benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya capek-capek

buat,eh!...hasilnya malah mengecewakan.

"apa jangan-jangan aku emang gak boleh PDKT sama sensei?....."rasa takut yang

mencengkram itu kini mulai mlukai hati kecil perlahan membereskan meja

dapurnya sambil mulai melayang-layang kaya bulu ayam yang jatuh dari

, tak ada penghalang sedikit pun.

"aku tau aku emang gak pantas buat kakashi ,aku hanya ingin membahagiakan

kakashi sensei,aku hanya ingin melihat kakashi sensei tersenyum,aku hanya ingin kakashi

sensei memuji kue bikinan itu aku lakukan karna aku…aku…aku…."satu-dua butir air

mata perlahan mulai mengalir keluar dari sela-sela mata emperlad mata mutiara

yang sangat sayang jika di buang begitu saja.

Sakura benar-benar gak tau apa yang harus ia api yang membara di hatinya

sudah padam oleh air berat hati,sakura mulai membuang kue black

forestnya ke tong sampah.

"bye-bye jerih payahku…."gumam sakura lirih sambil memandangi kue black forestnya yang

mulai melompat masuk ke dalam tong ini adalah hari yang teramat buruk bagi

bagaikan mimpi buruk yang teramat …sakura yang malang…..

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" bel sekolah konoha high school tlah bagi para siswa

untuk sejenak melupakan tanda bagi mreka untuk 'say good bye' pada guru

nyeselin yang baru saja beberapa siswa kelas 2-2 berhamburan keluar dari

meninggal kan kelas karna ada 2 alasan.

mereka memiliki urusan pribadi yang harus mreka itu

pacaran,nongkrong di depan toilet,gosipin temen,jajan di kantin,atau mungkin malakin murid

kabar,ada sekumpulan anak-anak bandel yang kerjaannya ganguin murid

, sejenis gank-gank gitu deh……nama gank itu GANK di ketuai oleh

murid kelas ITACHI jahat,tapi itachi punya pacar

jadi itachi…

Dan alas an ke dua mreka yang memiliki urusan penting dengan OSIS dan klub

olah raga seperti bola,renang,lompat galah,bola basket,football, ada sebagian siswa

yang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam kelas yang nyaman dan sejuk (sejuk karna di masing

-masing kelas ada ……enak bener….gak kaya kelas aurthor yang panas banget kaya

di neraka.).

Di pojok ,seorang gadis berambut pink sedang melamun keluar

emperladnya kosong tak bercahaya sedikit ….kejadian kemarin sore masih

teringat dan terus berputar di menganggu.

"o..ohayou…sakura-chan…."suara embut seorang gadis itu tlah membuyarkan lamunan

sakura."eh……ohayou juga..ada apa ya?…"sakura memutar kepalanya tuk menatap gadis yang

menyapanya dengan lembut.

gadis berwajah cantik,bermata lavender,dan rambut hitam lurus ala gadis

sunsilk itu kini berdiri di depan TA ……itu lah nama gadis pemilik mata indah

yang sudah beberapa kali menepati pringkat 1 di kelas yang sungguh

,neji hinata ini pu

n dikatakan sebagai

kakak yang paling beruntung karna sudah memiliki adik seperti hinata.

Selain pintar,hinata juga memiliki paras yang…WOW!...cantik jika ia dabandingkan

dengan luna hinata jauh lebih cantik.

Pintar,cantik,baik,penyabar,halus,lembut,dan gak suka bohong(gak kaya aurthour yang suka

……….).benar-benar gadis semua laki-laki.

Gak salah kalo hinata banyak yang sayang…….laki-laki yang di sukai justru

cuek Bebek sedikit saja jarang,apalagi menyapa.

memang rasanya sakit kalo di cuekkin ama orang yang paling kita seperti di tonjokin

!..babak belur dong?......

tapi,hinata gak pernah nyerah dan bunuh diri (kan kaya di sinetron di tolak,bakal

ngancem bunuh !aurthour kerjaannya nonton sinetron sinetron mulu!).hinata tetap

maju dan pantang hinata yakin,suatu saat dia pasti bias mendapatkan laki-laki

idamannya itu.

"apa aku menggangu?....."Tanya hinata gugup. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam benda yang

Ada Di belakang tubuhnya .

"ah!.....tidak,sama sekali tidak ……..ada apa hinata?"

"emm….ini….aku ingin minta tolong pada sakura….apa sakura keberatan kalo aku minta tolong pada

mu?...."

"minta tolong apa hinata?....aku dengan senag hati akan menolong mu.."

"aku minta tolong pada sakura untuk mencicipi kue buatanku…"hinata akhirnya menampakkan benda di

balik tubuh kotak bekal berwarna ungu muda mulai muncul dari balik

hinata membuka tutup bekal ungu dan menyodorkannya kepada sakura.

"hee?........kue black forest?....."sakura melongo melihat isi kue black forest black

forestnya hinata mirip sekali dengan kue yang kemarin di bikin itu membuat sakura jadi

kembali merasakan sakit yang karna teringat kejadian kemarin sore,tapi juga sakit

karna iri dengan hinata.

"i…iya….aku bikin sendiri…jadi …sakura-chan mau kan mencobanya?..."hinata menaruh kotak bekal

Di atas meja sakura.

"hmm…..oke kalau begitu…aku coba ya!...."sakura mengambil satu potong kue

ba,bi,bu,sakura langsung melahap kue black forest hinata.

"ba…bagaimana…sakura-chan?....."

'apa kuenya gak enak?'bisik hinata dalam hati.

"ini……"sakura perlahan mendongakkan menatap wajah hinata yang sedang ketakutan.

"INI ENAK SEKALI HINATA!........"teriak sakura dengan volume yang hampir sama

dengan 100 speaker sound yang dinyalakan murid-murid yang ada di kelas

(termasuk hinata)kaget sekaligus mendengar sakura yang berteriak seperti tarzan yang

ingin bergelantungan bebas di hutan.

"wah! Hinata! Kamu pinter banget bikin kue! Kue black forestnya enak banget loh!....toko kue

**bread pitt (1) **di deket rumah ku aja bisa kalah ama kue bikinan mu loh!....."

"be..benarkah?...."hinata menatap sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"bener!aku gak kamu blajar bikin kue di mana sih?.....ajarin dong!PLIIIIIISSSS….."

Sakura memohon-mohon pada hinata sambil memasng wajah CUTE LITTLE PUPPY.

"a..aku…gak belajar sama siapa-siapa kok….aku bikin sendiri."hinata tersipu malu.

"ah!..masak sih?.....trus kamu dapat resepnya dari mana?..."

"a..aku kue ini bikin ada resepnya kok….lagi pula aku membuat kue ini dengan tulus dan

kasih mungkin itu lah yang mempengaruhi kue !..kue black forest ku juga sedikit

ku bikin mencampurkan rasa kue black forest dengan kue chease sebabnya kue

ku tidak sepenuhnya rasa coklat,tapi juga rasa keju."hinata berbicara panjang ,tetap

terdengar lembut dan tidak sakura hanya bisa melongo karna sama sekali tidak

mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan hinata.

"emm…..bisa di ulang?.."Tanya sakura sakura itu membuat hinata tertawa kecil.

"hehehe….maaf.. tapi aku tak bisa kalimat ku maaf ya…hehehe…"

"oooh…tidak apa-apa….jadi..kamu bikin kue buat apa?buat kasih ke orang ya?kalo gitu

siapa?..."pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang di lontarkan sakura itu justru membuat hinata jadi

jawab yang mana?.......

"em….untuk.."pipi putih nan lembut hinata perlahan olehnya,sesosok laki-laki

Berambut kuning jabrik kaya nanas,mata biru,dan senyum yang hinata pingin pingsan

Jika bertemu langsung dengan laki-laki itu.

"u..untuk naruto-kun.."hinata tersipu malu ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

"HAH?....NARUTO?...GAK SALAH?...gak salah denger nih?.."sakura mengorek-ngorek

sakura salah saja ada gajah yang keselip di kuping sakura,sehinga

sakura salah dengar?....

NARUTO lah nama laki-laki pujaan hati kelas 2-2 yang super duper

terkadang bingung sama laki-laki yang menyukai hinata,dari yang jelek

sampai yang ganteng pun kenapa harus naruto?....naruto itu kan BAKA!.SUPER DUPER

BAKA!.gak cocok banget sama hinata yang beutiful n yakin,kalo seandainnya hinata dan

naruto beneran naruto bakal sering-sering meras otak hinata sampe kering

…hinata…sadar dong…sadar…

"yakin kamu hinata?....dia itu kan rakus!aku yakin,kalo kamu kasih dia 1 kotak black forest,dia pasti

minta lah…mending kamu lupakan lebih baik kamu kasih aja ke shino…tuh!

Kayanya shono mau.."sakura menunjuk saorang laki-laki berkacamata tutup botol yang duduk di bangku

Paling laki-laki itu adalah SHINO -laki paling pendiam di ,walau

slalu duduk di peringkat ke-2 setelah motto kehidupannya."**TALK LESS DO **

**MORE!"**yang artinya ."**tidak banyak bicara,tapi banyak melakukan"**.hmm…boleh juga tuh…

Niatnya untuk mencuri pandangan pada hinata tlah di ketahui dengan cepat mengalihkan

dua gadis yang sedang ia awasi itu mlihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Sudah ku katakana….banyak yang naksir sama shino yang pemalu dan pendiam.

"tapi…aku akan tetap memberikan kue ini pada akhir-akhir ini,aku lihat naruto-kun

Jarang ia sedang gak ada ….ya mungkin saja kue ini bisa meringankan

Bebannya."hinata tersenyum dan mulai menutup kembali tutup kotak bekalnya.

Sakura benar-benar kagum sama sudah tau kalau dirinya pasti akan ditolak oleh

naruto,tapi hinata tetap bersikeras ingin PDKT dengan jiwa yang kuat.

"ooohh….begitu..kalo gitu semoga ajaniat baikmu ini,bisa membuat naruto sadar kalo kamu ternyata

selama ini cinta dan peduli sama naruto ya…"sakura tersenyum dan perlahan mengambil sapu

tangannya yang bercorak kelinci berwarna putih.

Hinata pun membalas senyuman sakura dengan senyuman yang gak kalah manis.

"trima kasih sakura-chan….trima kasih….."hinata pun mulai beranjak pergi meninggal kan kelas.

"oke kalo begitu…aku juga gak boleh akan kembali membuat kue yang enak! Dan tentunya

untuk kakashi SAKURA! MAJU!" teriak sakura lantang penuh …mudahan aja…

sakura berhasil dalam uji cobannya yang kedua ini….

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

took kue bread pitt sebenarnya adalah took kue bread kue yang banyak di jumpai di mall-mall terdekat.

**HOOOORRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** Akhirnya fic geje ini selesai juga!fiuuhh~ capek

fic pertama sekaligus chapter pertama ku yang ku ketik.

Oya!kakashi di sini blum bisa aku ,waktu aku telpon nomer hpnya."maap…aku lagi

sibuk!nanti aja syutinnya!"jiaaahh! di kata kakashi mo main sinetron?...jadi kemungkinan

kakashi bakal muncul di chapter berikutnya…jadi sabar ajah ya…

eh! Hampir kelupaan buat fans-fans di sini sengaja gak aku munculin

soalnya gak ada peran yang cocok buat sasuke.

Yak!itu aja yang mau aku ya udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ngaco nan geje ini..

**ARIGATOUUUUU!**


End file.
